Facebook Super Junior
by Summer Mei
Summary: Kegajean member Super Junior, hahahahaha gaje   Yaoi, BL
1. What!

Facebook Super Junior

_**By**__ : __Kim Min Lee a.k.a Hotaru _

_**Disclaimer**__ : __Member Super Junior __by__ God_

_**Super Junior**__ by __SM Entertaiment_

_**Warning**__ : __Gaje tingkat tinggi, siapkan kantong muntah anda ketika membaca ini, Yaoi, BL, DKK (?)_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Yeah…. Selamat membaca, diharapkan sehabis membaca mesti bayar goceng =) #dilempar pake ddangkoma_

::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO::::

Jam 07.00 WKS, Pagi hari…

'Byaaaarr….. Byuuurr….'

"Kyu! Lu mandi cepetan dikit napa!" teriak Sungmin dari luar kamar mandi tempat Kyu yang melaksanakan ritual paginya.

"Sabar hyung! Lagi enak nih!" jawab Kyu yang diketahui sekarang sedang menabung dengan rekening bank (?)

"Gila juga lu mandi sampai 2 jam! Woi! Yang lain juga mau mandi nih!" teriak Hyukkie atau dikenal dengan EunHyuk, panggil aj Hyukkie.

"Arrgggh! Sabar! Gue belum selesai nih hyung! Dikit lagi!" teriak Kyu dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kyu!" teriak Sungmin dengan frekuensi teramat tinggi sampai-sampai membangunkan orang-orang di dorm lantai 12. (wuiihh hebat!)

Sementara di Dorm lantai 12…

"Gyaaaa! Gempa!" teriak Donghae lebay sambil peluk-peluk tembok.

Leeteuk yang bangun dari tidur panjangnnya (?) pun bangun.

"Apaan sih teriak-teriak?" tanya Leeteuk sambil ngucek-ngucek baju (?) maksudnya ngucek matanya.

"Tadi kayaknya ada gempa deh..," gumamnya sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang penuh ketombe. #Author dilempar

"Perasaan aja kali…," kata Leeteuk yang langsung melanjutkan tidur cantiknya.

"Iya juga ya…. Ya udah deh, tidur lagi ah~,"

Kembali ke dorm lantai 11 yang penuh dengan keributan.

Akhirnya Kyu keluar juga setelah Sungmin ngamuk-ngamuk sambil gigit martial artsnya.

"Arrgghh! Keluar juga lu!" sembur Hyukkie begitu Kyu keluar.

"Yee… biasa aja kali hyung, tadi ku habis luluran tauk..," kata Kyu sambil nyium-nyium tangannya yang abis luluran pake kopi mahalnya Siwon.

"Udah ah! Sekarang gue yang masuk!" Sungmin langsung nyelonong masuk kamar mandi.

Kyu dengan santainya tanpa perasaan bersalah karna udah ngebuat uke aegyonya gigit-gigit martial artsnya sampai patah berjalan menuju dapur, bermaksud untuk nyari sarapan.

"Hyung… udah ada sarapan belum?" tanya Kyu ke Ryeowook atau Wookkie yang sedang memasak sambil lempar-lempar isi yang dimasaknya. (bahasanya ribet nih)

"Belum Kyu…," jawab sang _Eternal Maknae._

"Ohh…," gumam Kyu yang langsung duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya,

PSP. Tapi bagi Sungmin itu benda terlaknat yang pernah ia temui.

Selang beberapa menit…

"Sarapan siap!" teriak Wookie sambil ngacungin spatula.

"Yeee….! Sarapan!" sambut Hyukkie sambil lari-lari.

"Aha! Sarapan!" ucap Kyu yang tadi sedang tiduran di meja makan langsung berdiri.

Semua member SuJu keluar dari markas masing-masing saat sarapan tiba, termasuk penghuni dorm lantai 12 yang seperti panggilan jiwa datang sendiri.

"Hari ini masak apa Wookie?" tanya sang leader, Leeteuk.

"Pecel ayam hyung," jawab Wookie sambil meletakkan makanan yang akan dimakan member suju lainnya. (?)

"Mwo? Makanan apaan tuh chagya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ntu makanan asli Indonesia, ku dapat resepnya dari internet. Enak loh..," kata Wookie mencoba menerangkan kepada

Chagya-nya yang babo itu. #author di bom clouds

Member yang mendengar penuturan Wookie hanya ngangguk-ngangguk dengan pikiran 'yang penting makan~'

Semua member suju makan dengan tentram dan damai, setelah selesai, mereka sepakat untuk hom pim pa untuk menentukan siapa yang bakal nyuci piring dan akhirnya sang evil maknae, KyuHyun yang harus menanggung semuanya. Member yang lain sorak – sorak bergembira, sang evil maknae hanya cemberut. Meminta bantuan dari sang uke –Sungmin- dengan tatapan puppy eyes, dan tatapannya mendapat deathglare tingkat 7 dari Sungmin karna perihal masalah tadi pagi. –Karna masalah rebutan kamar mandi-

Saat evil maknae sedang cemberut-cemberutan sambil nyuci piring, member yang lain mulai mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing #plakk!# maksudnya alat untuk Facebook – facebookan.

Mode Facebook

Ryeowook EternalMaknae RajinDanBerbakti : Wuaahh…. Baru kali ini masak Pecel Ayam :D

2 minutes ago 22222 likes 10 Comments

Hyukkie SlaluMenyayangiChoco DanHae : Pecel Ayamnya enak loh Wookie ^^d

Teukkie MalaikatBaik HatiDanSabar : Iya Wookie, kapan – kapan buatin lagi yak XD

Ryeowook EternalMaknae RajinDanBerbakti : Iya hyung, ntar ku buatin lagi ^^

KanginWamil GaSelesai-Selesai : Wuaahh, enaknya kalian makan pecel ayam. Disini ku hanya makan tahu dan tempe :'(

KyuEvil MaknaeCouplenya Minnie : Ahahahaha…! Deritamu hyung! #ketawa jahat

MinnieAegyo MerindukanBulan : Kyu..! Cuci piringnya udah selesai belum? Malah facebook-an! #bawa penggaris besi

KyuEvil MaknaeCouplenya Minnie : Aaa…! Ampun hyung! #langsung ngelanjutin nyuci

KanginWamil GaSelesai-Selesai : Huh, rasain lu Kyu! :P

TeukkieMalaikatBaik HatiDanSabar MenjadiMurka : Kangin! Lu Wamil yang bener sono! Jangan gangguin anak-anak!

Kanginpun MenciutDimarahin JungSoo : Mianhae Hyung DX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yesung UdahLebih Pinter : Ada yang liat Ddangkoma ga? :'( #nangis guling-guling#

1 minutes ago 52124 likes 13 comments

HeechulCinderella Cantik NanSadis : Kau kura – kura mulu yang di urusin, kepala kau juga udah mirip kura – kura :P

Ryeowook EvilEternalMaknae Sedang Murka : Hyung! Kamu urusin aja tuh kura – kura sampai nggak merhatiin aku! XE #ngamuk banting pintu# nikah aja kamu sono ma kura – kura!

KyuEvil MaknaeCouplenya Minnie : Ahahahahaha…! Rasain kau hyung! Kura – kura di urusin! XD

Yesung UdahLebih Pinter : KyuEvil MaknaeCouplenya Minnie : ==a ku panggilin MinnieAegyo MerindukanBulan Baru tau rasa kamu :/ Ryeowook EvilEternalMaknae Murka : Hah? #pabo# manusia mana bisa nikah sama kura – kura? ==a

MinnieAegyo MerindukanBulan : Siapa yang manggil? O.o Ah! Kyu! Kau ngerusuh lagi! #buang PSP#

KyuEvil MaknaeCouplenya Minnie : Hyung! Jangan dibuang! Dia belahan jiwaku! T^T

MinnieAegyo MerindukanBulan : Biarin! Gara – gara benda laknat ntu lu nggak pernah merhatiin gue!

KyuHampa TanpaPSP TetapEvil : Hyung…. T_T

HeechulCinderella Cantik NanSadis : Ahahahaha~ Si evil maknae tersiksa~ X9

SiwonBercita-Cita Menjadi Pendeta: Sepertinya ada rumah tangganya yang mulai goyah O.o

Ryeowook EvilEternalMaknae Murka : Dasar pabo! Susah punya seme kayak kamu!

Yesung UdahLebih Pinter : Ah Chagya T^T

Yesung UdahLebih Pinter : Huweeeee….! Diriku ditinggal T^T

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ryeowook EvilEternalMaknae Murka : Hari ini gue ga mau masak! Mood gue ilang sudah!

4 minutes ago 62487 likes 15 comments

Shindong Rajin Mengisi : MWO? #mangap-mangap# tidak!

Hae SayangHyuk DanBada : Ntar kita makan apa dunk Wookie? :

Ryeowook EvilEternalMaknae MakinMurka : Makan rumput aja sono!

KyuHampa TanpaPSP TetapEvil : Hyung berubah jadi evil ==

RyeowookEvil EternalMaknae TeramatSangatMurka : APA?

KyuHampa TanpaPSP TetapEvil : Piss hyung ==d

Yesung UdahLebih Pinter : Chagya T^T mianhae

RyeowookEvil EternalMaknae TeramatSangatMurka : #tendang Yesung keluar kamar#

SiwonBercita-Cita Menjadi Pendeta : Wew =.=

RyeowookEvil EternalMaknae TeramatSangatMurka : Apa hyung? aja sono sama yeoja, biar KimKibum CintaDamai murka skalian!

KimKibum CintaDamai : Eh? Siapa yang manggil? ==a ah, Wonnie! #ngasah golok#

SiwonBercita-Cita Menjadi Pendeta: Bummie kangen~

KimKibum PengenMotong-Motong ChoiSiwon : K-kau! Slama aku cuti rupanya kau main mata Siwon! Ga ada kangen-kangenan!

SiwonTakut AkanTuhan DanBummie : Bummie :*

KimKibum PengenMotong-Motong ChoiSiwon : Awas kau Choi Siwon! #Ngasah pisau#

SiwonTakut AkanTuhan DanBummie : Chagya =="

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hae SayangHyuk DanBada : Wooo~ Mantep XD

1 minutes ago 364224 likes 9 comments

Hyukkie SlaluMenyayangiChoco DanHae : Disini kau rupanya Dong Hae! Kemarin ku curiga kau pergi ke klub kabaret!

Hae SayangHyuk DanBada : Hah? == mana ad Chagya?

Hyukkie SamaMurkanya SepertiRyeowook : lalu ini apa? #lempar brosur klub kabaret#

Hae SayangHyuk DanBada : Eh? Err… itu kertas yang nempel di baju chagya ^^

Hyukkie SamaMurkanya SepertiRyeowook : Alasan! #lempar bantal ke mukanya Hae#

Hae SayangHyuk DanBada : Eh?

Hyukkie SamaMurkanya SepertiRyeowook : Tidur di luar!

Hae SayangHyuk DanBada : Luar mana? ==

Hyukkie SamaMurkanya SepertiRyeowook : Luar dorm!

OoOoOoOoO

HeechulCinderella Cantik NanSadis : Ah~ damainya~

5 minutes ago 126663 likes 13 comments

KyuHampa TanpaPSP TetapEvil : Damai dari mana hyung ==

HeechulCinderella Cantik NanSadis : Damai untukku tidak untukmu wkwkwkwk~

KyuHampa TanpaPSP TetapEvil : Cih :/

SiwonTakut AkanTuhan DanBummie : Hah… =o=

KyuHampa TanpaPSP TetapEvil : Kenapa hyung? O.o

SiwonTakut AkanTuhan DanBummie : Bummie murka =_=

KimKibum PengenMotong-Motong ChoiSiwon : Kenapa lu nyebut-nyebut nama gue hah?

SiwonTakut AkanTuhan DanBummie : Huaaaa..! Mianhae Bummie ==v

HeechulCinderella Cantik NanSadis : Biarin aja deh pasangan gaje ntu, Hankyung Adalah Hangeng jadi pergi ga chagya?

Hankyung Adalah Hangeng : Err, mianhae chagya, aku ada job mendadak

HeechulCinderella Cantik NanSadis : APA? #nginjek-nginjek bantal

Hankyung Adalah Hangeng : Mampus gue ==

HeechulCinderella Cantik NanSadis : Emang! Dan sebentar lagi kematian akan menjemput lu Hankyung!

OoOoOoOoOoO

HenryMochi SukaMain Violin : Kayaknya dorm Super Junior lagi ada keributan yak? O.o

2 minutes ago 234177 likes 0 comments

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Why?

Facebook Super Junior

_**By**__ : __Kim Min Lee a.k.a Hotaru _

_**Disclaimer**__ : __Member Super Junior __by__ God_

_**Super Junior**__ by __SM Entertaiment_

_**Warning**__ : __Gaje tingkat tinggi, siapkan kantong muntah anda ketika membaca ini, Yaoi, BL, DKK (?)_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Chapter 2**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

KimRyeowook NgambekDengan YesungKura-Kura : Grrr..! Awas aja lu seme pabo!

1 minutes ago 25684 likes 14 comments

Hyukkie-Ikutan NgambekBersama Ryeowook : Btol! Seme tuh pada pabo semua!

MinnieAegyo TetepAegyo TanpaKyuPabo : Emang! Apalagi Kyu! Gue yakin dia orang paling pabo seantero SM!

KyuNggak BeraniLagi NgebantahAmanatMinnie : Hyung… == aku pernah menang olimpiade matematika loh

BummieLagi MarahBesar SamaKuda : Ya! Dan Siwon orang paling pabo seantero Korea!

SiwonYang TaatBeragama DikasiCobaanBerat : Bummie T^T

MinnieAegyo TetepAegyo TanpaKyuPabo : KyuNggak BeraniLagi NgebantahAmanatMinnie : Meski kau pernah menang olimpiade pun kau tetep saja pabo!

TeukkieLagi Malas NgeladeninSeme : Hn… mo sampai atlantis dibangun kembalipun para seme tetep aja pabo

Kangin KekarDan Berotot : Hyung… == dingin sekali jawabanmu…

TeukkieLagi Malas NgeladeninSeme : Ku doakan kau wamil SELAMANYA! Amin… #caps lock jebol

SiwonYang TaatBeragama DikasiCobaanBerat : Amin

Kangin KekarDan Berotot : Uwaaaaaa….! Hyung! T^T Siwon : Napa lu aminin?

SiwonYang TaatBeragama DikasiCobaanBerat : Kalo ada orang yang amin, kita harus ngucapin amin juga hyung..

Kangin KekarDan Berotot : Semoga cobaan lu tambah berat amin…

SiwonYang TaatBeragama DikasiCobaanBerat : Amin… Eh? Andweeeee!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

HenryMochi Damai-Damai Saja : Mimi-gege mana sih? O.o #celingak-celinguk

2 minutes ago 23661 likes

ZhouMi TemenanSama TiangListrik : Disini chagya ^^

KyuNggak BeraniLagi NgebantahAmanatMinnie : Ada pasangan bodoh disini bwahahahahaha~

HenryMochi Damai-Damai Saja : Huweeeee…! MinnieAegyo TetepAegyo TanpaKyuPabo Kui Xian gege bilang Henry bodoh hiks huweeeee!

ZhouMi TemenanSama TiangListrik : Kui Xian ngebuat Henry nangis! Gege! TeukkieLagi Malas NgeladeninSeme

KyuNggak BeraniLagi NgebantahAmanatMinnie : Mampus gue ==

MinnieAegyo TetepAegyo TanpaKyuPabo : CHO KYU HYUN!

TeukkieLagi Malas NgeladeninSeme : KYU! Kusita semua barang elektronikmu!

KyuNggak BeraniLagi NgebantahAmanatMinnie : Gyaaaaa! Jangan tambah penderitaanku lagi hyung!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SiwonRindu AkanPelukan Bummie : Amitaba amitaba ==

2 minutes ago 368454 likes

HangkyungAdalah HangengLagi Susah : Napa lu? ==

ZhouMi TemenanSama TiangListrik : Kepalanya tadi ditabok Kibum kali, makanya error gitu XD

KanginRacoon KebanyakanMakan AsapKnalpot : Keknya sih gitu =_=

KyuAkan TetepEvil SampaiKapanpun : Bwahahahahaha~ Kangin-hyung, nama macam apa itu? XDD

KanginRacoon KebanyakanMakan AsapKnalpot : Sialan lu maknae ==

YesungDibilang MiripKura-Kura SamaRyeowookChagya : Wkwkwkwkwk~

Teuki ParkJungSoo GemarMembunuh : Hei! Yang lagi online… TIDUR! Lu juga Kangin!

KyuAkan TetepEvil SampaiKapanpun : Ampun hyung ==v

KanginRacoon KebanyakanMakan AsapKnalpot : Iya hyung u.u

SiwonRindu AkanPelukan Bummie : Hohohoho~ ==

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

YesungDibilang MiripKura-Kura SamaRyeowookChagya : Dari kemaren keknya gue di siksa mulu sama uke gue sendiri ==a

3 minutes ago 365845 likes 8 comments

RyeowookMasih NgambekSama Kura-kura : Hmm…

KyuAkan TetepEvil SampaiKapanpun : Bwahahahahaha~ nasib hyung XD

YesungDibilang MiripKura-Kura SamaRyeowookChagya : RyeowookMasih NgambekSama Kura-kura : Chagya T^T Mianhae… aku bakal merhatiin kamu terus kok… #sungkem# mianhae Kanjeng Wookie… KyuAkan

TetepEvil SampaiKapanpun : Inget lu juga lagi diamukin sama Sungmin :p

RyeowookMasih NgambekSama Kura-kura : Bohong! #banting kompor#

TeukkieLagi Malas NgeladeninSeme : Wookie! Jangan banting kompor, ntar kebakaran! #kelabakan

HyukBenci DongHae IkanBau : Gyaaaaa! Kebakaran! #lari mondar-mandir

HaeMemintaMaaf PadaHyukkie TheSweetMonkey : Aku nggak bau Hyukkie =_=

HyukBenci DongHae IkanBau : Yang namanya ikan pasti bau =P

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SiwonBadannya Kotak Kotak : Ada yang liat kopi gue nggak? == perasaan gue ada deh nyimpen kopi di lemari…

2 minutes ago 23442 likes

DongHae JugaMerana KarnaCinta : Emang ada? =_=

SiwonBadannya Kotak Kotak : Ada, yang gue beli 1 toples 300.000 won DX

DongHae JugaMerana KarnaCinta : Kopi apaan tuh, mahal amat == Lu kan kaya, beli aja lagi :9

SiwonBadannya Kotak Kotak : Kemaren aja baru beli =o=

HyukBenci DongHae IkanBau : Lah, bukannya kemarin dijadiin luluran sama KyuHyun? O.o

SiwonBadannya Kotak Kotak : Omo! Kyuhyun!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

YesungUdah BinggungMauKasih NamaApaLagi : Kapan penderitaanku berakhir? T^T

1 minutes ago 359534787 likes

RyeowookBenci Seme Babo : Sampai lu enggak bodoh lagi :P

HenryPolos Kelewat Polos : Sampai atlantis bangun kembali…

HyukkieSimple Simple Simple : Sampai kura-kura bisa berdiri…

SiwonKehabisan Kata-kata : Sampai KyuHyun larinya cepet (?)

KyuEvil-evilan Lagi : Emang gue larinya lambat hyung? ==

SiwonKehabisan Kata-kata : Tebakan yang beruntung? :D

KyuEvil-evilan Lagi : =="

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hyukkie BaikHati KayakTeuki-Hyung : Hae aku maapin deh, tpi awas aja macam-macam lagi :9

2 minutes ago 697649797746 likes

Haeeeeee Namanya Panjaaaaaanggggg : Hyaaaaaa! Gomawo Hyukkie! #peyuk"

KibumSnowPrince Suka Apel Pagi : Ahahahaha~ selamat selamat

Hyukkie BaikHati KayakTeuki-Hyung : Hehehehe… :D Hae, NC-an yuk

MinnieGa Terima DipanggilMiina : Maen NC-an aja ==

KyuHyun LagiHorny Banget : Kita juga yuk hyung XD #Monyong-monyongin bibir

MinnieGa Terima DipanggilMiina : #Tabok bibir monyong Kyu

KyuHyun LagiHorny Banget : Omo! Bibir seksiku gyaaaaa!

KibumSnowPrince Suka Apel Pagi : Lebay ==

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

KibumSnowPrince Suka Apel Pagi : Wonnie~ SiwonTaat BeragamaAkan SlaluuuuBegitu : Aku maafin deh, tapi mesti beliin es krim 3 kotak ya~ :D pengen bgt makan ntu~

2 minutes ago 3977461 likes

SiwonTaat BeragamaAkan SlaluuuuBegitu : wkwkwkwk, deh Bummie :D apa sih yang Wonnie nggak kasih buat

kamu

RyeowookGaJadi EternalMaknae Evil : Pasangan SiBum baikan lagi wkwkwkwk~ keknya pasangan YeWook diujung

tanduk nih~ XD

YesungNggak BakalMauPisah SamaWookie : Omooo! Chagya! Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku!

SiwonTaat BeragamaAkan SlaluuuuBegitu : Ui, jangan ribut di stat.a Bummie napa ==

KibumSnowPrince Suka Apel Pagi : Biarin aja Wonnie, tontonan seru nih kkkkk~

YesungNggak BakalMauPisah SamaWookie : Ini nggak seru T^T

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teukie Leader SuperJunior : Nah~ dan dengan ini kunyatakan bahwa semua fb member Super Junior tercinta~ bakal ku blokir ^^

3 minutes ago 1 likes

LeeSooMan Ntu Gaul : Bagus, dari pada mereka ribut terus sampai-sampai nyanyi lagu dance malah lari ke keroncong ==

YesungNggak BakalMauPisah SamaWookie : Kenapa? QAQ

SiwonTaat BeragamaAkan SlaluuuuBegitu : Kurang setuju sih, tapi apa daya == #pasrah

Haeeeeee Namanya Panjaaaaaanggggg : Yah~

Hyukkie BaikHati GaKayakTeuki-Hyung : Nama gue ganti kekekeke~

Teukie Leader SuperJunior : Oh~ jadi gitu Hyukkie? ^^

YesungNggak BakalMauPisah SamaWookie : Hiii~

RyeowookGaJadi EternalMaknae Evil : #langsung beres-beres#

Teukie Leader SuperJunior : Ya… KEPUTUSAN TIDAK DAPAT DIGANGGU GUGAT! #Jung Soo mode on

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mode Facebook off

"Hii~ Teukie hyung lagi mode Jung Soo…," celetuk sang Evil Maknae yang langsung meng-offline kan fbnya

"Gila… serem banget..," sambit Hyukkie sambil makan pisang.

"Hyung… lu saat genting masih aja sempat makan pisang..," Evil maknae sweatdrop

"Suka-suka gue dunk~"

Akhirnya sang Minnie Aegyo nyeletuk, "Teukie hyung datang tuh..,"

"Hah? Andwee!"

Bagaikan monster yang mau makan orang, Teukkie berjalan dengan menimbulkan suara hetakan 'prok prok prok' #emang

kapiten ==

"Annyeong changi…,"

"Ahahahaha~ A-annyeong h-hyung…," jawab semua yang ada bersamaan.

"Karna kalian suka ngerusuh di fb… kalian aku hukum latihan nyanyi 3 jam nonstop + latihan ngedance 2 jam nonstop untuk 5 hari kedepan…," kata sang leader sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat disana, Hyukkie udah kejang-kejang, Siwon yang udah jedotin kepalanya ke dinding, Kibum yang hanya cengegesan karna ia tidak termasuk, kan dia Cuma berkunjung ke dorm Super Junior, Hae yang menggigit-gigit boneka Nemonya, Ryeowook yang hanya cengar cengir –pertanda mentalnya terganggu =_= - Yesung hanya garuk-garuk tembok dan yang lain hanya menganga sampai rahang mereka sampai kelantai ==

The End

Muahahahaha~ selesai XD

Selesainya ngaco bgt ==


End file.
